Introducing Fanfiction
by MusicAngel98
Summary: The boys discover a whole site full of stories about them! Including the ever so famous ship, Jackrine! Watch their reactions to every story they read! I do not own Newsies, or any of it's characters. I only own my ticket and my computer. Modern high school AU!
1. Introduction

**Hey guys! I'm a little stuck in the middle of the next chapter of Selected and I promised myself I would post something every night this week, so I'm stupidly deciding to start another Newsies story. But just keep in mind all three of my in progress stories will stop for a short period once Thanksgiving is over so I can write and finish my Christmas story. But don't worry. After that story is finished, I'll be back to these three.**

**But anyways, for some reason I keep thinking of AU stories. Usually I don't like them but for some reason I can't stop. So... yeah. Here you go! This is a modern high school AU. Enjoy!**

* * *

Jack took a seat beside Katherine's desk where the girl in question was furiously typing away at her laptop. He rested his elbows on the edge of it and nestled his chin on his hands. He took her in as she worked. She had her auburn hair falling in its usual curls around her shoulders. A white tunic shirt couldn't hide her amazing curves. She had her favorite pair of skinny jeans tucked into brown leather boots. Everything about her seemed to be angelic to Jack. Even the way she was biting her lip to keep concentrated on whatever it was she was typing. "What'cha doin' Ace?" He asked her.

"Finishing my essay for history," She answered, not even looking up from her screen. "Which you should be doing too."

"I want to make history, not write about it." Jack responded.

She rolled her eyes but still didn't look at him. "You can't do that without a high school education." She shot back.

He groaned and she laughed a little at the sound. Suddenly, Jack thought of a better way to spend their time. He reached forward to lightly brush a stray curl out of her face. His fingers traced her jaw and down her neck to rest on her shoulder. She froze mid-sentence and he smirked. He was getting to her. He leaned forward in his chair to whisper in her ear, "Why don't you take a break an' we can have a little fun?"

His voice sent chills down her spine and she knew she was close to breaking but she would never show it. "Jack, I have to finish this." She insisted. He smirked at the slight tremble in her words. Moving down, he placed a small kiss on the crook of her neck. "Jack, you're distracting me." She whispered as he continued to kiss and nip at her neck.

"Am I now?" Jack retorted, getting drunk on her scent and taste. "Come on. You know you can't resist me. An' you can finish that damn essay later."

He bit down softly on her pulse point and she let out a little gasp. "Ah. Screw it." She all but moaned. She grabbed him by the collar and crashed his lips to hers. After a split second of shock, Jack relaxed and grabbed her waist, pulling her flush against him. He stood her up and brought her over to the bed, never breaking their kiss. Katherine wrapped her arms around his neck and threaded her fingers in his hair. Laying her down on the bed, Jack bit down on her bottom lip slightly, but enough to make her gasp through the kiss. Using that, Jack entered her mouth, his tongue exploring every crevice. Releasing his neck, Katherine's hands traced his chest. Jack felt her warm hands slip under his t-shirt just as he heard his ringtone go off. He tried to get up but Katherine pulled him back. "Let it go to voicemail." She murmured against his lips.

"Ace, as much as I'd like to," Jack started pulling back from the kiss, "The guys might need me." Seeing her pout, he pecked her on the lips, "We'll continue this later."

"I'll hold you to that." Katherine joked before letting him up to get his phone.

Racer's picture came up on the screen and he pressed to accept. "Hey, Race. What'cha need? I was kinda in the middle of somethin'" Katherine smirked at him from her place on the bed.

"'_In the middle of somethin_'?" Racer repeated, "_Meaning, you were mackin' on Katherine?_" Jack rolled his eyes as he heard the other boys laughing in the background. "_We just found the best thing ever! Can we come over?"_

"I'm over at Katherine's house right now." Jack responded. He looked over at Katherine and held his hand over the speaker to ask, "Hey can the guys come over? They got something to show us. Apparently it's the best thing ever." Katherine thought for a moment then nodded. He returned to the phone. "Sure. Her parents ain't here so we'll have the place to ourselves."

"_Sweet._" Race said. Then a pause, "_Davey says we'll be there in a few minutes._"

"See ya then." Jack clicked to hang up. He looked over at Katherine. She stood up from the bed and gave him a curious look. "Sorry, sweetheart. The guys will be here any minute." She huffed and crossed her arms over her chest. He came over and wrapped his arms around her waist. "I promise we'll continue after they leave."

"Whatever." She said indifferently. Jack leaned down and kissed her softly. Just as planned, she melted in his arms. It seemed like they hadn't even started anything when the doorbell rang downstairs. She pulled away and gave him a one-minute sign. Crossing the room to her window, she leaned out the window and shouted into the yard, "The door's open! Come up to my room!"

"Got it!" He heard Romeo's voice shout from below. A few moments later, the door to her room was opened and in came Spot, Davey, Romeo, Racer, Crutchie and Specs. Romeo smirked at the pair. "There's our favorite lovebirds."

"Shut it." Jack said threateningly. "Now may I ask, why the interruption?"

"Just the best thing ever that will blow your minds." Crutchie responded in his usual hyped up way. "Kath, can I use your laptop?"

"Sure." Katherine answered, "Just let me save my essay." She went over to the desk as the boys took seats across her grand bedroom. Spot and Specs took up to the love seat across from the bed. Romeo, Racer and Davey each found a bean bag chair on the floor. Jack took a seat on the bed. Once Crutchie had the laptop in his hand and was clicking away, she came to sit next to Jack. He wrapped his arm around her shoulders and she leaned into him. "So what did you want to show us?"

"This." Crutchie showed them the website he pulled up.

"Fanfiction dot net?"Jack read. **(A/N Had to write it that way because of this site sorry)** "You interrupted us for fanfiction?"

"Not just any fanfiction." Specs piped up, "Show 'em, Crutch."

Crutchie clicked a few buttons and a list of stories popped up. Reading some of the descriptions, Katherine and Jack's eyes widened to the size of baseballs. "Fanfictions about us?" Katherine exclaimed.

"Are your minds blown?" Crutchie joked. The couple nodded in unison. Crutchie made his hands explode next to his head and made that puff sound. Jack smiled slightly.

"None of us could believe it either." Spot chimed in. "Apparently most of the stories are set in 1899. And they led a newsboy strike against newspaper head Pulitzer just like we led the strike for fair grades towards athletes against the superintendent. AKA, Kath's daddy."

"You're kiddin' me?" Jack responded.

"Swears it." Spot told them. "But some of them are set in 'AU's'. Alternate Universes."

"And check it out." Davey said, "There's a ton about you two."

"Really?" Katherine asked. Davey nodded. She looked at Jack with questioning eyes. "Do you guys wanna… I don't know… read some of them?" She cringed as if she regretted asking the question.

"We thought you'd never ask." Racer smirked. She groaned and flopped down on the pillows. Jack patter her stomach before she swatted his hand away. She loved the boys but they really got on her nerves sometimes. Especially anything concerning her relationship with Jack. "Crutchie, read one about… Jackrine." All the boys started laughing.

"Woah, woah, woah." Jack said, "What the hell is Jackrine?"

Crutchie smiled sheepishly at him, "It's your ship name." Jack gaped at him. "The 'fansies', as they call themselves made up a name for you two for their stories."

"Okay." Jack sighed, "I'm gonna pretend that's not the weirdest thing I've ever heard and let you read one or two."

Silence enveloped the room as Crutchie scrolled down, looking for an interesting story. During that time, Katherine and Jack moved to the floor, bracing their backs against the bed frame. She sat in between his legs with his arms wrapped around her waist and her head pillowed by his chest. "Woah." Crutchie said after a few moments, "This girl is really into us." The group looked at him to continue. "Her username is 'MusicAngel98' and she's calling herself the ultimate fansie and Jackrine shipper. She only writes romance stories about them."

"Well, pull one up!" Spot insisted. "This is gonna be good. Should we get snacks?" The boys shushed him as Crutchie read more.

"Here, I found a one chapter story she did on you two. It's called 'What It Means'"

"What's the summary?" Katherine asked, actually getting into this situation.

"All it says is that 'Katherine and Jack have a lot to learn about what each gesture and kiss means'" Crutchie read.

"Oooh." Romeo said, "That sounds good read that one!" The group agreed.

"Okay." Crutchie responded. With one click, he opened the first story.

* * *

**Okay. The next chapter will be up probably in about 4 seconds depending on how slow my computer wants to be. So, I hope you all like this story and if you have any fanfictions you want to see my take on the newsies reactions to, just write a review with the title and I'll look it up. It doesn't have to be a Jackrine fic, it just has to be a Newsies fic. But keep in mind, I'll have to get permission from the author to write it so even if I wanted to do it, it may not get in. So, I'm just going the easy route and starting with my own stories.**

**So, R&amp;R please with suggestions and your thoughts on this story! Hugs!**

**Quote of the Day: When in doubt, make a fool of yourself. There is a microscopically thin line between being brilliantly creative and acting like the most gigantic idiot on earth. So what the hell, leap –Cynthia Heimel (from the amazing Jacob Kemp! He posts the best quotes on Twitter)**

**Song Suggestion: Storyline –Hunter Hayes**


	2. What It Means

**Hey guys! Here's that new chapter I told you about 4 seconds ago. Anyways, enjoy! This entire story is just gonna be the newsies reactions to a bunch of fanfiction stories. I'm actually really enjoying writing these. And I'm not gonna write out the full story, I'm just gonna put in a few lines and their reactions to it. And if it's multi-chapter, I'm gonna have the chapter names italicized and have them react to each and every chapter.**

**So, as said, enjoy! BTW, some of the chapters are gonna be super short because some of the stories I hope to do are one-shots, so there's not gonna be a whole lot of reactions to do. Maybe I'll do like two stories in one chapter. I don't know. I'm still figuring this whole thing out.**

* * *

"Okay." Crutchie said, his eyes scanning the laptop screen. "She put an author's note at the beginning of this one. It says that she was stuck for the next chapter of another one of her stories so she wrote this. We'll probably read that other story later. Apparently she was scrolling through Tumblr…"

"Love that site!" Racer interrupted.

"You and me, Racer!" Katherine agreed. She leaned over Jack's leg to knuckle pound him.

"Remind me again why I love you." Jack said jokingly as she nestled back into his chest.

"Because I'm amazing." She responded with a smirk, looking up at him innocently.

"Yeah. I guess." Jack said, leaning down to peck her lips.

"Hey quit it you two!" Romeo shouted, "I wanna hear this." They turned their attention back to Crutchie. "Continue."

"Thanks." He muttered. "So apparently she found this picture describing the meaning behind every couple's gesture and kiss and immediately saw you two in it. Then she notes that it's just random moments not in chronological order and that some of them are shorter than others. Now, the story. It starts with what each gesture means. First up, holding hands."

Crutchie read out loud the entire section on what each gesture means. After he was finished, he paused. "Actually," Katherine started, "That was really adorable. How she made each gesture that we share actually mean something is really cute."

"So let's list off what each gesture you have right now means." Specs suggested. The boys agreed. "Okay. He's holding onto her tightly."

"He doesn't want to let her go." Crutchie explained.

"They're holding hands." Davey noted, pointing to their interlocked hands on her waist.

"They 'just plain like each other'" Crutchie answered in his best 'fangirl' voice. The group laughed at the antic.

"And he's got his arms around her waist." Romeo pointed out.

Crutchie scanned the screen. "He loves her too much to let her go." All the boys faked awe's and started making kissing faces at the couple. Jack reached up and grabbed one of Katherine's pillows and chucked it at Davey. It hit him square in the face and all the boys started laughing.

"Hey, no violence!" Katherine chided, "I don't want to get grounded again because you guys decided to break another window." The boys settled down and Jack resumed holding her hand. "Now what's the next part?"

Crutchie read the screen. "Oh. You guys are gonna love this." He said, laughing a little as he read, "What each kiss means."

The boys started the kissing faces again and Jack reached up for another pillow. "You throw another pillow and I'm breaking up with you." Katherine threatened before he could grab one. He instantly lowered his hand and she smirked at him. "Good boy." She leaned up and pecked his lips. "Now read, Crutchie."

"Bossy." He muttered jokingly.

Jack reached up again for a pillow but again Katherine stopped him, "What did I just say?" He lowered his hand again, which earned him another peck on the lips. Katherine motioned for Crutchie to continue.

Crutchie read each of the little moments aloud. Jack listened patiently. Then Crutchie read, "'_Kiss on the ear: You're my everything_'" Jack leaned down and placed a small kiss on the shell of Katherine's ear as Crutchie read. Katherine lightly smacked him on the chest and muttered something that sounded like 'too cheesy for your own good.' Crutchie rolled his eyes at the two but continued. "'_Kiss on the hand: I adore you._'" Jack lifted their intertwined hands and placed a kiss on her knuckles. Katherine rolled her eyes. A few moments later, Crutchie read, "'_Kiss on the shoulder: I want you._'"

Jack didn't waste a second leaning down and placing a kiss right on Katherine's shoulder. "I swear to God if you keep being so damn cheesy I'll rip your lips off." She threatened quietly, "And by the way, that's not going to work until there's a ring on this finger." Jack smiled. He was fine she was abstinent until marriage. He was too anyway.

"Hey!" Spot interrupted, "Take the lover's quarrel and/or bedroom activities to another room. We wanna hear this." The boys laughed a little and Crutchie continued.

Suddenly, Crutchie read from the screen the final moment, "'_Kiss on the lips: I love you_'"

He stopped and everyone looked at the couple. Jack immediately turned Katherine's head and claimed her lips. The boys cheered him on as he kissed her slowly, threading his fingers through her auburn curls. When air became necessary, they pulled away, the boys still cheering. "You gonna rip my lips off for being cheesy again?" He smirked.

Katherine smiled as she nuzzled into the crook of his neck. "No. They have a few uses."

* * *

**Okay. So how was that? Give me your honest opinions on this and don't forget to send me any stories you want the newsies reactions to. R&amp;R please!**

**Quote of the Day: As he read, I fell in love the way you fall asleep; slowly, and then all at once –John Green (**_**The Fault In Our Stars**_**) (Love the book and the movie! I literally cried during both)**

**Song Suggestion: Kissin' You –Miranda Cosgrove**


	3. Selected

**Hey guys! I know I forgot to post last night, so I'm pulling double duty today. My brother's at a friend's house so I have control of the computer. I'm posting this chapter and the next chapter of Ripped Apart should be up later tonight. I'm just kinda stuck on that one. Don't worry. I have a few more chapter ideas, I just need to get them from my head onto the computer. That's my main problem. I have the scenes in my head… just not on paper.**

**Anyways enjoy! And don't forget to send in request for any stories you'd like to see!**

* * *

"God," Katherine groaned when Jack and Specs returned with arms full of the snacks for everyone, "Did you guys raid my kitchen or something?"

"It's big enough." Specs shrugged. Jack elbowed him for that but still cracked a smile. "Okay. Who wanted the chips?"

"Right here." Spot called, raising a hand. Specs handed him the bag of chips.

"We got pretzels and a sprite for Romeo." Jack listed off, handing the snacks to Romeo. He nodded his thanks and ripped open the bag. "And we got apple slices for the ever so healthy Crutchie and Davey."

Crutchie and Davey each grabbed a bag as the boys snickered. "Hey, don't go mocking." Davey scolded, "We're doin' something good for our bodies."

The boys laughed a little more. "And we have Chex mix and a Red Bull for Race." He handed Racer the can and bag and sat back next to Spot with his soda.

"Woah." Katherine stopped them. "You can't drink that. That's my dad's special supply of those." She started to stand up to reach for the can, but Jack stopped her.

"Relax, Ace." He calmed as he sat next to her, "Your daddy's not gonna notice one missin' Red Bull."

"And these things are like heaven in a can." Racer argued.

Katherine bit her lip. Jack took it as a sign he knew too well. He pulled out a bottle of Dr. Pepper and a bag of pretzel M&amp;M's. Katherine's face broke into a smile as she snatched the items out of his hands. Jack laughed and draped an arm over her shoulders. "Better?" He whispered in her ear. She sighed again and nodded. "That's what I like to hear." He popped his can of Coke and took a swig.

"Okay. Now that the snacks are here," Crutchie spoke, "Can we get back to the stories?"

"Hells yeah!" Romeo cheered. The rest of the group agreed. "Read the other one by that Music Angel girl. The one she was stuck on."

Crutchie clicked the bio of the author and scrolled down to her stories. "God she is a total fansie." He muttered, "There's a ton of stories about us she's favorited or written. Especially any about you two." He looked at the couple. "You got yourselves a number one fan." The boys all cheered. Katherine rolled her eyes and popped an M&amp;M in her mouth as she locked hands with Jack on her shoulder. Jack sealed the deal with a kiss to the temple. "Enough with the cutesy stuff. The story she was talking about is called Selected."

"Summary?" Romeo prompted.

"It's got three chapters so far. Apparently it's still in progress." Crutchie explained, "It says 'Jack Kelly gets the opportunity of a lifetime when he gets selected to compete for princess Katherine Pulitzer's heart in the Selection, even though he believes she's just a spoiled princess. But when he travels to the castle will he discover there's more to this princess than jewels and fashion?'"

"Oooh." Katherine said excitedly. "That actually sounds really good. Read it!"

Jack laughed a little. "Are you actually gettin' into this fanfiction thing, Ace?"

She shot him a look. "Maybe I am." She snapped and smirked at him, "Problem?"

"Nope." Jack answered, sneaking an M&amp;M off of her. "You're just cute when you fangirl." Katherine faked a gasp and lightly smacked him in the chest. "Okay. You heard the lady, Crutch. Read it."

The boys laughed a little. Crutchie clicked to open the story. "Okay. She always starts with an author's note so it says that she was getting a great response for her other story Ripped Apart so she decided to write this story. It's based off the Selection Trilogy books and she wanted to mash up her two favorite things in the world."

"Hey, it's not just Jackrine." Davey interrupted, "She's all of ours biggest fan!"

The boys cheered. "We's famous boys!" Racer shouted. The boys let out another cheer.

"Okay. Okay!" Katherine quieted. The boys settled down. "I wanna hear this story. Keep reading, Crutchie."

"Ready for the first chapter?" He asked. He was met with a chorus of agreements. "Okay. Here we go."

* * *

_Chapter 1_

"'Your middle name's Michael?' Les piped up" Crutchie read.

"Okay. That's creepy." Jack interrupted, "How'd she know my middle name?" The boys all shrugged at him.

"Oooh. You gots a stalker, Jackie." Spot laughed. The boys laughed with him. Jack shrugged off the line as Crutchie continued.

"He would never have to wake up at the crack of dawn, hoping the headline was good enough to sell. He and the newsies would never go hungry again. Maybe this selection thing wasn't so stupid after all." Crutchie read.

"Aww!" Katherine cooed. "Even in fanfiction, you still are the sweetest guy I've ever met!" She leaned up and kissed him softly. He reached his free hand up and cupped her cheek, deepening the kiss. Suddenly, the couple was ambushed with raining chips and pretzels. "Fine. Fine" The couple raised their hands in surrender, "We'll stop. Continue, Crutchie."

Crutchie nodded and started again. A few moments later, he read, "Manhattan providence would be at the very bottom but at the very top read, _Brooklyn – Spot Conlon."_

"Hold up a minute!" Spot interjected, "I'm in this selection thing?"

"Apparently." Crutchie laughed. The boys and Katherine laughed. He continued. After a few moments he read, "At the very bottom of the paper, it read, _Manhattan – Jack Kelly_." No one reacted with shock, and Crutchie was the first to speak up, "Can we all agree we saw that coming with the summary?" A unanimous agreement followed. "Okay. That's how the first chapter ends. Now, chapter 2."

* * *

_Chapter 2_

"Another author's note." Crutchie noted, "She was nervous about posting it. She doesn't usually like AU's but she really loves these books. Then she didn't post over the weekend because she had a dance competition where she won first place and she's really lazy."

"That's my kind of girl." Romeo called out, "A dancer body but still lazy like me. I like her already!"

"I'm sure she'll be glad to hear that." Crutchie retorted. The boys laughed and he started the chapter. "Jack's head spun as he shouted the headline."

"Okay. So it's the Selected, then the Elite and then the prince?" Katherine questioned. The boys nodded. "God. I have a long selection process."

The boys laughed and Crutchie continued. As soon as he finished the goodbye ceremony, the room filled with awes. "Aw." Davey said, patting Jack on the leg. "We love you too, buddy." Jack shoved him away and laughed a little bit, but Katherine was close enough to see the slight pink tint to his cheeks. He gave her a look that said 'You say anything, we're over.' Katherine simply kissed him on the cheek and rested her head on his shoulder, taking a swig of her soda.

Crutchie read on, coming to the part where Jack started his panic attack and got restrained by the guards. "Ah, come on!" Jack objected, "I could take castle guards on any day. I take on the Delancies, don't I?" The boys all nodded in agreement.

"Just wait a minute." Crutchie told them, "You're gonna love this next part." The group turned their full attention on him. "The guards started dragging him to the staircase when a new voice called out, 'Let him go.' The guards immediately stopped in their tracks and released their hold on Jack. Even through his lungs burning, Jack managed to look up to see who his savior was. When he set eyes on her though, he couldn't believe his eyes. Standing in front of him in a simple day gown made of lavender satin, auburn hair curled perfectly with a beauty that took Jack's breath away was none other than… princess Katherine Pulitzer."

"Ooooh!" Katherine squealed, "A twist. I like this girl. A princess coming to a future prince's rescue."

"How do you know he's gonna be the prince?" Spot questioned, sounding defensive, "What if I end up bein' the prince?"

"Cause MusicAngel98 claims to be the ultimate Jackrine shipper." Katherine explained, "Key word, Jackrine. Jack and Katherine. How could he not end up being my prince?"

"Point taken." Spot conceded.

* * *

_Chapter 3_

"So," Crutchie started, pulling up the third and final chapter, "she starts by explaining that the whole Fives, Sixes, etc stuff is a caste system based on wealth. The newsies are all Sixes but the lowest is Eight. So, they're not dirt poor but they're not rich." The group nodded in understanding. Crutchie continued. A few moments later, "Katherine sighed. She wasn't getting anywhere with this boy. She decided he needed his space. Removing her hand, she walked back to the door to the castle. 'Mr. Kelly is allowed to use this space whenever he requires it. Even if I'm not with him.' She told the guards. 'Don't try to stop him from going out there or you'll be the newest Eight.'"

"Wait," Specs sputtered, "Why would she permit Jack to do that? Didn't it say that it was a rule or somethin'?"

"Apparently that's what Jack thought too." Crutchie scanned the screen. He read how Jack was confused that the princess he barely knew had done that. "Aw. You already think of her as an angel." The boys awed and Katherine noticed the pink tint was back in his cheeks. She grasped his hand and gave it a gentle squeeze. The boys awed again as Crutchie continued to read. "Katherine returned but without the boys. She didn't say a word about it to Jack but just smiled at him and started her breakfast. The boys were released for the day and the six boys were nowhere to be seen. Finally, Jack connected the dots. Katherine had made her first eliminations. The competition was now down to 19 boys."

The boys and Katherine all gave a dramatic "Ooooh."

Crutchie clicked a button but didn't continue. "Well," Katherine pressed, "Get on to the next chapter! I wanna know what happens!"

"Kath, I told you. It's still in progress and only has three chapters. I just read the third." Crutchie explained.

"What?" Katherine practically shouted, "That's how it ends? I just get rid of six boys and it ends just like that?"

"Apparently," Crutchie sighed.

"God that girl loves to torture her readers, doesn't she?" Katherine sighed and leaned into Jack who gave her a reassuring kiss to the top of her head. "What's the next story?"

"I wanna read that other one she talked about!" Specs suggested, "What was it called."

Crutchie clicked back to the first chapter. "Uh… Ripped Apart." He answered.

"Read that one." Spot said, "It sounds interesting just from the title." The group agreed and Crutchie clicked on the bio once more.

* * *

**Yeah. I know. Weird ending right? Truth be told, I didn't know how to end this chapter. So, you're all gonna have to deal with it. Anyways, I hope you all enjoyed and please leave any story suggestions and I will try to get the author's permission. Don't be afraid, I'm not scared to try something once.**

**R&amp;R please!**

**Quote of the Day: Originality is nothing but judicious imagination –Voltaire**

**Song Suggestion: My Kind of Perfect –David Archuleta**


	4. Important! Must read!

**Hey fansies! I know you're probably mad that this isn't a new chapter, but I have some important news. **

**As Thanksgiving passes, I'm going to pause all three of my in progress stories (Selected, Ripped Apart, Introducing Fanfiction) so that I can write and publish my Christmas story for Newsies. I know it's a little early, but I like to get at least one Christmas story in so that others get in the holiday spirit! So, I'm so sorry but until my Newsies Christmas story is finished, all three of these stories will be put on hold. But the minute I'm done with it, I'll be back to them. **

**All in all, thanks so much for dealing with my craziness! Love you all!**


	5. Ripped Apart

**Hey guys! I'm back! I am finally finished with my Christmas story, which I hope you all check out and like! So, I'm back with more chapters of my other stories! What has it been? Almost a month since I last updated? God, it's been a while. Just be glad I'm finally getting on with these stories. I started with this one because after this chapter, I'll be using other people's stories so I kinda want to get this out of the way so I can experiment with other stories ;) But get comfortable, because this story has ten chapters so this is gonna be a long chapter!**

**Anyways, I hope you all enjoy and merry 2 days before Christmas! (Just because this isn't my Christmas story does not mean I can't use this site to count down. I'm getting a Newsies hoodie for Christ's sake!) Enjoy!**

* * *

The group sat waiting as the story loaded on Katherine's laptop. Jack leaned over and whispered in her ear, "Do you think any of this could actually happen to us?"

She looked over her shoulder to face him, "Considering we don't live in 1899, I doubt that."

"Not that stuff. I mean, all the cutesy couple stuff that this girl's been spewing out about us." He explained. She merely shrugged in response. Jack tightened his grip on her waist slightly. "Is it wrong of me to kinda hope that some of it does come true?"

Katherine smiled that breath-taking smile Jack loved and leaned to rest her head on his shoulder. She placed a gentle hand on his chest, right above his heart so she could feel the steady rhythm beneath her fingers. "No." She said quietly, "Because I do too."

Jack smiled and kissed the top of her head. Finally coming out of their own little world, they found the rest of the newsboys starring at them with rapt attention. All of them had that teasing smile on their faces that Katherine had come to pretty much all but loath. She flushed but didn't move an inch from her current position. "You two comfortable?" Specs asked cheekily.

Jack gave them a one minute signal and sat up a tiny bit straighter. "Yeah. I'm pretty comfortable where I am." He smirked.

"Good. Wouldn't want the star couple uncomfortable while I read this." Crutchie commented. Jack and Katherine laughed a tiny bit and the group returned their attention to Crutchie. "Woah. This story has ten chapters… And it's still in progress! Is everyone comfortable?"

"Yeah." Romeo chimed in, "Cause we ain't stopping these stories for anyone!"

Everyone nodded that they were comfortable. "Okay. Let's start this. The summary says, 'After the Delancies threats cause Jack to have nightmares, he runs to Katherine for help. But when her father catches her in his embrace, will that one small act change their lives forever?' Oooh. Sounds good."

* * *

_Chapter 1_

Crutchie scrolled the screen, "As always, she started with an author's note. It says that she had two stories still in the works but she couldn't wait to start this. Apparently, Jackrine started out as just her mid-season replacement for… Skyeward?"

"Oh my God!" Spot and Davey exclaimed in unison. Everyone looked at them for explanation. Davey took the reign on this one, "If she ships Skyeward, then she watches Agents of SHIELD!"

"Which is only our favorite TV show ever!" Spot continued, high-fiving Davey, "We haven't missed a single episode. I love this MusicAngel98 girl! She has good taste!"

Calming down from their excitement, Spot and Davey let the boys continue. "So, some other author KnightNight7203 was helping her out with some of the details. We should check out her page next." The group nodded, "Now, onto the first chapter." His eyes scanned the screen and went wide as he read the words. "You sure you want to read this?"

"Why wouldn't we?" Romeo asked.

Crutchie sighed and read the first couple paragraphs, "'Katherine, please.' The request came out as a chocked sob as the sparkle in her eyes he loved seeing died out."

"Stop right there." Katherine held up a hand. "Why am I dying in the first chapter out of ten? I thought this girl was the ultimate Jackrine shipper."

"Never mind that." Davey interrupted, "This girl gets gruesome. What goes on in that fangirl head of hers?"

Crutchie read the next sentence silently as the group argued. He started laughing and the group looked at him suspiciously. Instead of answering he read the next few lines. Everyone in the room breathed a sigh of relief. "So it was all a nightmare?" Jack repeated. Crutchie nodded. "God. That pretty much matches my worst nightmare." Katherine smiled slightly and snuggled deeper into his chest, as if to remind him she was there.

Everyone urged Crutchie to get on with the story and he only paused for a second when he read, "'They've started threatenin' to…' Jack's voice cracked as he continued, 'rape and murder you.'" Jack tightened his grip on Katherine at the sentence, not going unnoticed by the rest of the group. They all smirked at each other, but all Jack cared about was keeping Katherine as close as humanly possible. With a slight smile, Crutchie continued. "'Jack Kelly get your dirty hands off my daughter this instance or you won't have any hands!'"

"Ooooh!" The group called in dramatic voices. Racer finally said what they were all thinking, "Well don't leave us in suspense! Read the next chapter!" The group cheered in agreement. Crutchie and Jack laughed as he clicked the next chapter.

* * *

_Chapter 2_

"What's the author's note this time?" Davey asked, now that they were all expecting it.

"Actually it just says that she's glad for the response this story's getting and hopes they like this chapter." Crutchie explained.

Spot nodded, "Short and sweet. I like it. Now on with the story, Crutch!"

Crutchie laughed at the attitude but continued with the story anyways. Even though he was totally invested in the story, Jack couldn't help but notice how Katherine held him a little tighter during this chapter. "The second she heard his feet hit the staircase, she snapped. Woah. What's that supposed to mean?"

"Well, keep readin' an' we might find out, genius!" Jack shot with a smile on his face. "I think Katherine's getting addicted to this stuff. She's got tears in her eyes." The group snickered at the accusation.

Katherine faked a gasp and sat up to face her boyfriend. "I do not!" She defended.

"You so do." Jack countered, "You think I don't recognize the look in your eyes?"

Katherine sighed and slumped back down into Jack. "Fine. You might have a point." She admitted. Jack smirked at her and the boys laughed harder. "But can you blame me? It's basically us being torn apart! How can I not being crying?"

"Aw." Jack cooed sarcastically. "Love you too, Ace." He leaned down and placed a quick kiss on her lips. "Now keep readin', Crutch. I wanna see how Katherine here 'snaps'" That comment earned him a smack in the chest from the girl in question.

The boys started laughing but quickly quieted when Katherine shot them a glare. Crutchie continued to read how the pair were torn apart by her father. But was quickly interrupted when he read, "Only when he was on his bed and knew he was completely alone did he let the tears fall. Aw! Jackie, you got a soft spot!"

The boys erupted in laughter but Jack even smiled himself as he said, "Only for my angel here." Katherine awed and pulled him into a breath taking kiss. The boys cheered them on as they continued. By the time they pulled away, Jack was gasping for air and had a love-struck daze in his eye. The look continued as Crutchie read the rest of the chapter. "Sweet! Your ma's on our side!"

"She always is." Katherine smiled, "Now, onto the next chapter!"

* * *

_Chapter 3_

Crutchie started laughing as he read the author's note. "Apparently, our friend Jack here is on this girl's birthday and Christmas wish list."

The boys laughed and so did Katherine but she said in a steely voice, "That girl better keep her distance if she knows what's good for her." For emphasis, she cracked her knuckles.

"You're so adorable when you get jealous." Jack smirked at her and tapped her nose, "Don't worry. Remember, MusicAngel98 is the ultimate Jackrine shipper." Katherine sighed and nodded. Crutchie read through Katherine's morning as told by the fanfiction author. "Well… apparently we're the Romeo and Juliet of the new century."

Katherine giggled. "Now, don't you two go killin' yourselves." Racer told them, "We need you two here."

"Aw." Katherine cooed. "Thanks, Race. We love you two." Racer muttered something along the lines of 'cutesy couple mush makes me sick' which elicited another giggle from Katherine and Jack to up the 'cutesy couple' factor by burying his nose in her hair and playing with her fingers. Racer, Romeo, Specs and Spot faked that they were throwing up before Katherine shouted, "Okay. Let's hear Jack's morning."

Crutchie read Jack's part where Davey kept smirking and saying he was the only reason Jack got out of bed. The boys went into a frenzy when the Delancies were the ones keeping an eye on Katherine. Then at the end all the boys started teasing Jack about the drawing before he finally got them to, and I quote, 'shut their damn yaps' so that Crutchie could get onto the next chapter

* * *

_Chapter 4_

"Okay." Crutchie said as he read the author's note, "She's sleep deprived from rehearsals for two different shows but apparently it's all good because she has a Jack Kelly look-a-like boyfriend." Katherine started getting a steely gaze in her eyes but calmed down when Jack placed a small kiss right under her ear. Crutchie started reading the story. Katherine's hand subconsciously went to Jack's hip where she knew he had at least three knife scars from his abusive father. But if Jack hadn't run from his father and the abuse at age eleven, he wouldn't have met any of the guys… or her. Her thoughts were interrupted when the group laughed out loud when Jack slapped Romeo right in the face.

"Well, thanks a lot Kelly." Rome said from his spot, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Oh come on!" Jack whined. "You can't hate me for something that came out of a fangirl's head!" Romeo shrugged but didn't respond. When it was revealed that Jack had been counting the days since he'd seen Katherine, Jack merely shrugged and said, "Yeah. I would." Katherine smiled and laced her fingers with his over his knife scars.

If he hadn't been paying attention, he would've missed her whispering, "Love you too" when Jack told the boys he was in love with Katherine. His smile brightened and he kissed the crown of her head, making her own smile grow.

After Crutchie finished the chapter, Katherine groaned, "Why do I have the feeling that that's exactly what my father would do?"

"Cause it _is_ exactly what he would do." Racer pointed out.

* * *

_Chapter 5_

Crutchie scanned the author's note at the top of the chapter. "So she explains that she didn't get this chapter up sooner because she was at her cousin's wedding and then she had her performances for her school's production of Legally Blonde where she played Vivienne."

"Girl's got talent." Romeo smirked, "I think I'm in love, boys."

Crutchie laughed, "Hate to break it to you, but I think this girl only has eyes for Jack." The group laughed, even Katherine. He continued to read the story. "Glad we could get you to face the sunlight, buddy." Jack gave a mock salute to him.

Once Crutchie had read Katherine's note, Spot immediately turned to the couple. "Kath, that was just about the sweetest thing ever. It makes me want to…" He faked that he was throwing up all over them. Katherine picked up Jack's empty soda can and chucked it at him, hitting him square in the face. Davey and Racer high-fived her while Spot just tried to shake it off.

"Aw!" Katherine cooed when Crutchie read that Jack snuck into the bathroom for her. "Isn't that sweet that you would sneak into a, may I emphasize, _lady's _bathroom for me." She pecked him on the cheek. When he read the couples mantra. "Hmm… For sure? For sure. I like that. You?"

Jack smirked, "For sure." Katherine rolled her eyes.

When MusicAngel98 left them on a cliffhanger, Katherine immediately yelled, "No reactions! I want the next chapter now!"

* * *

_Chapter 6_

"I'd love to do a partner ballet with this girl." Romeo chimed in once Crutchie read the author's note. The boys laughed and Racer elbowed him in the ribs as Crutchie started the chapter. When he read the position the couple were in, the boys awed. "Well, ain't that sweet?" Jack rolled his eyes at their teasing.

"Her worst fear had come to life. She was forced to leave Jack there to die. She wanted to rush back to him. She wanted to cry. She wanted to scream. She wanted to do all three at the same time." Crutchie read. "Man, Kath you really love him."

"I'm surprised that girl even wrote that in." Katherine responded, "I mean whenever one of my fandoms gets hurt, I am a huge wreck!"

"That's right." Specs said, "You're one of those secret fangirls. The ones who are fangirls, they just don't show it." Katherine snorted a laugh.

"'No one will ever be Jack Kelly other that Jack Kelly himself!' Katherine turned on her heel and started up the stairs." Crutchie continued.

"Aw, thanks Ace." Jack said as he kissed her temple. "Got to admit, that girl's a damn good writer. She's almost as good as you." Katherine blushed slightly at the compliment. When the chapter was finished, Jack raised his hand mockingly, "Is it wrong to want to kill a fictional character?"

"No." Katherine sat up with a huge smile on her face. "It just means you have finally made the conversion to fanboy! Boys, our dear Jack here is now officially a fanboy!" She started poking his chest and he pulled her back into his embrace as the boys cheered and laughed at the same time.

* * *

_Chapter 7_

"Huh." Crutchie clicked his tongue. "Kath, you were right. It apparently tortured her to leave Jack unconscious in the alleyway."

"See? I told you!" Katherine exclaimed, "All true fangirls hate to see their fandoms get hurt!"

The boys laughed at her and Jack said, "Sometimes I wonder why I love you so much."

"I think we covered this earlier." Katherine pointed out, "I'm amazing."

"Clara's smile grew the minute Davey uttered those words. Jack and Crutchie smirked at each other." Crutchie read.

"Aw! Davey's got a crush!" Jack shouted. The boys all laughed as Davey started blushing.

"She didn't deserve him. One look at the drawing in her hand and the small stain of blood that was obviously Jack's on Clara's sleeve confirmed that." Crutchie finished. Katherine tightened her grip on Jack's shirt. She couldn't help but feel and know that the sentence reigned true for her in real life. How is it that fangirls are always the wisest when it came to relationships?

* * *

_Chapter 8_

"But looking at the mountainous city made of clay preserved in ink in front of him, all he wanted to do was sneak Katherine out of that prison ol' Joe called a mansion and catch the next train to Santa Fe with her by his side. They could run away. They could be together without anyone telling them what they can and can't do. That's all he wanted. To be with her without the threat of the Delancies and her father hanging over their heads." Crutchie read. The boys all awed at the paragraph. "Jackie's in love, boys!"

Jack laughed, "Where have you idiots been for the past almost year? Cause I've been in love since I set eyes on this princess." He smirked as he kissed Katherine's cheek.

"I thought I was an angel." Katherine joked.

"Why can't you be both?" Katherine laughed but the blush gave her true feelings away. Suddenly, she was hit in the back of the head with the same can that she hit Spot with.

"That was for hitting me the first time." He defended, "Plus you two are disgusting." Katherine simply stuck her tongue out at him.

"'Romeo and Juliet did it!' Katherine exclaimed. Medda could now hear the tears and sadness filling her voice. 'Everyone seems to be comparing us to them lately so why shouldn't we end up like them? At least they're together in death. That's more than Jack and I have.'" Crutchie read.

"Woah. Can someone say drama queen?" Romeo called out.

"Look who's talking." Jack shot back. "You're the one who got mad over me hitting you in a _fanfiction!_"

* * *

_Chapter 9_

"'The girl who I knew I loved from the moment I sketched her on that pape in Medda's theater. An' if you can't get that through your thick skulls, you can just get the hell out of here right now.'" Crutchie read. Jack and the boys looked shocked at this entire speech. Then Jack looked down at Katherine's face.

"Ace, are you cryin'?" He asked. The boys started laughing when they realized she did indeed have tears running down her face.

"Maybe." Katherine retorted. The boys laughed even harder. "Can you blame me? Fanfiction Jack just went on the cutest speech in the history of forever and it was about me! Add in the fact that I'm a fangirl who is a total sucker for mushy romantic books and movies and that all equals tears!" She pointed to her tear marked face but after a moment, she started laughing along with them.

After Crutchie read the last sentence, Jack immediately said, "That's it. I officially loathe this Matthew character."

"Didn't you always?" Davey asked.

"No. I started out at not liking, went to hating and have now ended up at loathing." Jack explained. This just caused Katherine to start laughing like crazy.

* * *

_Chapter 10_

The entire chapter was just spent with the boys starring in shock as Crutchie read and Katherine and Jack exchanging glances between each other. Crutchie clicked to exit the story. After a minute or two of total silence, Davey finally spoke, "No offense to MusicAnge98, she's an awesome writer and I'm sure that story will have a happy ending, but all in favor of another author?" Everyone raised their hands.

* * *

**Whew. Finally done. I feel accomplished. That was probably the longest chapter I've ever done. It's taking up seven pages on my computer's Word. Wow. I'm impressed with myself. But can you guys give me your opinions? I'm not usually a humor writer, so I have to have your opinions on how I'm doing. Anyways, next chapter you will see the newsies' reactions to a story by one of my best fansie friends on this site, **_**KnightNight7203! **_**R&amp;R if you want it up faster!**

**Quote of the Day: Hakuna Matata means no worries for the rest of your days –Lion King (Disney girl, Disney quote… how could I not?)**

**Song Suggestion: Let It Go –Pentatonix (They do such an awesome a cappella version of the song! They're the aca-best! Hehehe)**


	6. Chilling

**Hey guys! I'm back! This should've been up last night but I was a little busy watching a ton of bootlegged Broadway shows on Youtube. Oh don't judge me. It's the only way I'll ever see Broadway. I even have Bonnie &amp; Clyde starring Jeremy freaking Jordan! And BTW, all three Jack Kelly's know I exist! AHH! Forgot to mention this but on Christmas Eve I tweeted, "Not that I expect the cast of Newsies under my tree tomorrow… but I want it. And not just the tour cast." Then tagged Jeremy Jordan, Corey Cott and Dan DeLuca. Then that day they all favorited the tweet and Corey even retweeted it! AH! I mean, I've gotten favorited or retweeted by Dan tons of times and a couple times from Corey but never from Jeremy! AH! Best. Day. Ever. (Okay. That is a really sad perspective on my life)**

**Anyways, hope you all enjoy this and I would like to thank the amazing **_**KnightNight7203 **_**for giving me permission to use her stories! Definitely check her out!**

* * *

The boys were getting anxious waiting for Crutchie to find another author. Spot even started a food fight between pretzels, Chex mix, and chips with Romeo and Racer. After Katherine threatened to throw them out of the window, only being held back by Jack, Crutchie finally announced he found an author. Jack calmed Katherine and they resumed their position of his arm around her shoulders, their legs tangled on the floor in front of them. She barely let anyone into her room, so all the boys being in here was an honor. They were really wrecking it. The boys plopped back into their respective seats as Jack asked, "So who's the author, Crutch?"

"Well, I was looking through MusicAngel98's favorite stories list and found one that is almost as hardcore a fansie as she is." Crutchie explained, "Her username is KnightNight7203 and she's got a ton of stories."

"Oooh. Interesting name." Katherine noted, "I like it. What's the first story that pops up?"

"It's called Aftermath… it has twenty-two chapters!" They all looked at him in shock.

"You serious?" Racer asked. Crutchie nodded, "Who can write that much?"

"You'd be surprised." Katherine interjected, "I've read some fanfictions for my fandoms that have as many as forty-four chapters."

"Woah." Jack whistled, "Them fangirls are serious about their fandoms."

Katherine looked up at him, "You have no idea." She winked at him, making him chuckle a little. "How about we save that for later and we go to a story that has fewer chapters?" There was unanimous agreement so Crutchie scrolled through the author's page. "What else has she got?"

"Well…" Crutchie eyed the screen, "Oh here's one that's only got six chapters. It's called Chilling."

"I don't know." Specs said unsurely, "After that last chapter we read…" The group shrugged in agreement. "What's the summary?"

"'She thought by now she'd be used to the screaming, but each fresh shriek still sets her teeth on edge and sends goosebumps tingling down the length of her spine.' In which Katherine walks into a sort of Refuge of her own — and realizes that walking out won't be anywhere near as easy." Crutchie read. He looked at the group. They were all looking at each other for assessment. "Come on, this might not be as bad as we think it's gonna be." They each gave their consent.

"How bad could it possibly be?" Romeo

"Can't be any weirder than that last chapter." Spot

"Ah. What the hell?" Racer

"It might be interesting" Specs

"What have we got to lose?" Jack

"I'll try anything once" Katherine

"Just go for it!" Davey

With one click, they story opened.

* * *

_Chapter 1_

"The folded scrap of paper tucked in her painfully-tight braid must be damaged beyond repair now. She's certain her lungs are as she gasps for a breath." Crutchie read.

"Man, these fangirls get really into describing the pain." Jack commented, "First we get my nightmares and all that heartbreak from MusicAngel98 and now we get this from KnightNight?"

"Again I ask, what goes on in those fangirls heads of theirs?" Davey asked.

"A lot of crazy shit." Katherine answered. "Take it from me."

"That's my girl." Jack said as he kissed her temple. Katherine just smirked at him.

"That's probably in her head, though – she's starting to doubt her own sanity, wonder if this place is actually driving her mad too. She's certain it's done so for some of the other girls. Many of the people she's met don't deserve to be here, and none of them deserve to be treated like this." Crutchie read.

"Okay." Racer interrupted, "I'm getting that Kath here is doing an assignment or something but can I just ask, where the hell is she?"

"Maybe if you wouldn't interrupt and let Crutchie read, we would find out." Spot said, leaning over and smacking him in the back of the head.

"…trying to remember why exactly she doesn't want Jack to come and save her right now. But she's made it this far. She can last. She has to." Crutchie read. "And that's where it ends."

"Seriously?" Spot asked shocked, "What is up with fangirls and their creepy endings?" All heads turned directly toward Katherine.

She immediately raised her hands in surrender. "Don't look at me." She defended, "I don't write fanfiction, I just fangirl about the fandoms."

* * *

_Chapter 2_

"Okay. The author's note said that she actually got the inspiration for this from a reporter during the time," Crutchie explained, "A woman named… Nellie Bly."

"Oh my God!" Katherine squealed.

Jack blinked in surprise. Even after almost a year of dating, she still managed to shock him. "Yeah. Thanks for the hearing damage, Ace." He noted.

"Sorry." She apologized quickly. "I just love Nellie Bly! She is one of my biggest inspirations! And now I know what's happening in there!" The boys turned to her for explanation, "Fanfiction me is doing the same thing that basically brought Nellie Bly to fame! She's spending ten days in an insane asylum!"

"Insane asylum?" The boys asked in unison.

"Yeah!" Katherine said excitedly, "Nellie Bly did an expose on Blackwell's treatment of the patients there and it's so amazing and I love it and… AH! Crutchie read it so the boy's understand!"

"Okay. Okay." Crutchie surrendered. As Crutchie read on, Jack tightened his grip on Katherine's shoulders slightly. All it got him was Katherine cuddling deeper into his side at the touch. "Maybe it's the panic in his voice, or the angry glow of his eyes, but the coachman does as he is told without another word. And this time, Pulitzer doesn't try to stop him."

"Aw." Katherine cooed, "You're really worried about me."

"Well duh!" Jack joked, "You're on an island with the crazy people."

"The fact that you would quote fanfiction is why I'm starting to lose respect for you." Spot interrupted.

Jack reached up and chucked one of Katherine's pillows straight at Spot. Though it was perfectly aimed, Spot ducked at the last moment and the room erupted into laughter. Katherine smacked him in the chest for more 'violence' as she called it.

"Kitty Parker?" Specs repeated, "Really? That's the name you picked?"

"Hey it's KnightNight's story!" Katherine shot back at him.

* * *

_Chapter 3_

"Aw, Ace." Jack smirked, "That's sweet of you to help that poor mute girl." Racer, Spot and Crutchie all stifled laughs.

"Well, it's just what I would do." Katherine laughed. She flipped her hair over her shoulder, effectively whipping Jack in the face. Jack faked a gasp but started laughing along with her. He dipped his head down and nuzzled his nose into her neck making her giggle.

"Hey!" Racer chided the couple, "That is an activity for another room." The boys burst out laughing. Katherine blushed and tried to stifle her giggles as Jack continued his heavenly assault on her neck.

"The blackness drizzles in, and she lets it. She tries to categorize the feeling for later, but it slips away with what's left of her awareness. If only she had a pencil." Crutchie read. As soon as the sentence left his mouth, Jack reached for Katherine's hand and squeezed it tight. Just to remind himself she was here and not in an insane asylum.

Crutchie finished the last sentence and the room was filled with a collective "Aw!"

Katherine leaned up and quickly kissed Jack. "My hero." She whispered.

* * *

_Chapter 4_

"Yep. That's pretty much my father in and of himself." Katherine sighed, pushing a stray curl out of her face. Jack gently squeezed her hand and kissed her cheek. She smiled her thanks.

"That's you." Jack commented, "All work, no fun."

"Um, I believe we were having fun before Race there," She jerked her thumb in his direction, "so rudely interrupted us." The boys laughed at the pink forming on both Jack and Racer's cheeks. Katherine merely stuck her tongue out at Racer.

"Just a question based on what this girl is writing," Davey piped up, "How many times have you actually fallen asleep in Jack's arms?"

"Oh many times." Katherine answered, leaning her head on Jack's shoulder, "He is very comfortable." He kissed the crown of her head. "It's really easy for me to fall asleep with him as my pillow and/or blanket."

"Well wasn't that sweet?" Romeo asked at the end of the chapter, "Look at our little Jackie comforting and spending the night with the ever so virtuous Katherine."

"Ace, I can't reach him," Jack told her, "Can you please smack him on the back of the head for me?"

"Mhmm." Katherine answered, burrowing her head in the crook of his neck, "I'm too comfortable."

* * *

_Chapter 5_

"Oooh!" Crutchie called, "This'll get interesting! First line of the author's note is 'lots of cuddling ahead'" The boys started cat calling and Katherine had to threaten to throw them out the window if they didn't shut up so Crutchie could read. "'Calm down, Ace. It's me. It's just me. I ain't gonna let anyone hurt ya.' Of course – none of it was real. His voice is soft, and his hands are gentle as they keep her from falling off the bed. His face is close to hers; she can feel his breath against her cheek, takes comfort in the smell of ink and paint that she's come to associate with him now."

"Aw, Jackie!" Davey interjected. "Look at you, getting her out of her nightmare!"

Katherine took a sniff of his neck. "You do smell like ink and paint." She commented. "I like it."

"God, these fangirls get creepy!" Romeo noted, "How do they come up with this stuff? It's giving me chills."

"They have more talent than people give them credit for." Katherine smirked.

"After all, it's easier to face than the darkness of her room." Crutchie finished. "Woah. Intense."

"But can we just talk about me and Jack in that little part right there?" Katherine asked, "That was _insanely _adorable!"

"You wanna try it out?" Jack said, wiggling his eyebrows at his girlfriend.

She simply pecked him on the lips and said, "Nice try, Kelly."

* * *

_Chapter 6_

"Look at you, thinking ahead." Katherine praised.

"Anything for you, Ace." Jack smirked, kissing her knuckles. "Okay. Those are some more fictional characters I wanna kill… or at least beat to a bloody pulp."

"Aw, my little fanboy." Katherine cooed as the boys' laughed at their supposed leader.

"Of course Ol' Joe shows up to ruin it!" Racer shouted. "How did we not see that coming?"

"Really, Jack?" Specs looked at him, "That's the best you got?"

"Hey that's fanfiction me." Jack defended, "Not real me."

"Whatever helps you sleep at night." Katherine joked, patting him on the chest.

At the end of the chapter, Jack leaned down and whispered in Katherine's ear, "Your father and I are going to have that conversation someday." His voice and the words themselves sent chills down Katherine's spine.

She leaned up and kissed him lovingly. "I'm glad," She murmured against his lips.

* * *

**Okay. **_**KnightNight7203 **_**I seriously hope I did your story justice! This is one of my favorite stories on this site and I seriously recommend you guys read it! It's super adorable! So I hope I did your story justice and thanks so much for letting me use it! I honestly don't know what author I'm gonna do next, so… we'll see what happens.**

**R&amp;R please!**

**Quote of the Day: I always feel happy. You know why? Because I don't expect anything from anyone! Expectations always hurt… -William Shakespeare**

**Song Suggestion: Play It Again –Luke Bryan**


	7. By Moonlight

**Okay. I know I promised this would be up like two weeks ago but we just started doing tech and dress rehearsals for Les Miz and with a new Thenadier who doesn't know his lines, it basically **_**is **_**hell week. Ugh. The life of a performer. See. This is why my friends give me Starbucks gift cards as a "good luck present" when I go to auditions. Coffee makes you hate everything less. **

**So, one of my absolute fave kinds of fanfictions are proposal and/or wedding (or wedding night *wink, wink*) fanfics! And one of my best friends on this site,**_** Sis21K, **_**gave me permission to use her stories and she has one of the cutest proposal fanfics out there! So, I hope I do your story justice and I hope you all enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

"So what else we got on the list, Crutchie?" Davey asked as Crutchie scrolled down through the list.

"Uh…" Crutchie hummed as his eyes darted across the summaries, "Ooh! Here's one! It's one of MusicAngel's more recent favorites. It's called By Moonlight."

Everybody looked at each other before Katherine finally spoke up, "That title could go many different ways in the fangirl universe, so what's the summary?"

"'It was carefully planned. Jack recruited his best friends to help him make the most magical proposal to Katherine by moonlight.'" Crutchie read. Immediately after the words left his mouth, Katherine's squeal broke through the room.

"Wanna explain the reason for the hearing damage, Kath?" Romeo snapped when she finished.

"I'm so sorry guys." She quickly apologized. "Remember, I'm a fangirl. And this fangirl absolutely _adores _proposal fanfictions! They're always incredibly cute! Please, please, _please _read it, Crutchie!" She started batting her eyelashes innocently at the boy.

"Woah." Jack whistled. "You got three pleases and the puppy dog eyes. She really wants you to read it." The boys started snickering. Katherine held out her hand to Jack. Sighing, he handed her a pillow which she chucked at the guys, effectively hitting Specs upside the head. The boys erupted into laughter as he straightened his glasses, muttering under his breath. "Maybe I shouldn't have given you that Dr. Pepper. That soda does seem to make you violent."

"Can't take it back now." She declared, holding up the empty bottle. She snuggled deeper into Jack's side as he draped an arm around her shoulders. "Now read, Crutch." Crutchie clicked open the story.

* * *

_Chapter 1_

Crutchie barely got passed the first sentence of the story before Jack interrupted, "Hold up. 'Daddy'? We have a kid in this fanfiction?"

"Apparently." Crutchie answered.

"Oooh." Race called, "Jack and Katherine got busy!" The boys started wolf whistling and cat-calling, resulting in a blushing Katherine and Jack hitting Davey, who happened to be nearest, upside the head with a warning to the rest of them.

After reading about Bella's questioning nature, Katherine had to interject, "Okay. Can I just say that our fanfiction daughter is adorable!" She let out a little squeal. Jack laughed and kissed her temple, trying not to let her see that he was already thinking about how their possible child might be in a few years.

"'You were in there for an hour fixing your hair,' Jack smirked. 'No, I wasn't! I was choosing my dress and doing my makeup too.'" Crutchie read.

"When did you become so concerned with your looks?" Davey asked.

"Ha!" Crutchie laughed, "You just quoted Jack's next line!" As soon as he finished the chapter, they all arched their eyebrows at Katherine. "Sobbing? Really?"

"Oh please." Katherine sighed defeated, "We all know it's going to happen." This sent the boys into a laughing fit which quickly turned into a cat-calling fit when Jack pulled Katherine tight against him for a breathtaking kiss as Crutchie clicked on the next chapter.

* * *

_Chapter 2_

"Wow." Jack blinked in surprise at the first few paragraphs. "Davey, am I really that transparent?"

"A little bit." Davey shrugged. Jack laughed and shoved him a little.

"I'm just surprised you've started using words like 'transparent'" Katherine noted.

Jack sighed, "What are you doin' to me, Ace?" Katherine smiled and pecked his lips.

"'_Hey, boss, I know you kind of don't like me hanging out with you'se daughter, but… can I marry her?'" _Crutchie read, resulting in another laughter fit.

"Why do I have the feeling that's exactly what you're gonna tell my father?" Katherine asked, smirking up at her boyfriend.

"Cause it will be." Spot confirmed.

"And now I know how truly complicating the simple freaking proposal is." Jack sighed, running a hand through his hair. "Good thing I got a few years to plan it." Katherine blushed and laced her fingers with his, allowing him to draw absent-minded patterns on the back.

"God." Katherine groaned. "Does my father really make you that nervous?"

"Well… you see… maybe just a…" Jack stuttered.

"Oh my God! He does!" Katherine exclaimed, sitting up to face him fully. Before she could get another teasing word in, he grabbed her waist and pulled her down so her head was on his lap, silencing her as Crutchie read the rest of the chapter.

* * *

_Chapter 3_

"What is it with you and the ring, Crutchie?" Specs questioned.

"Well, you got to admit it is _slightly _important when proposing to a girl." Crutchie defended. Specs opened his mouth for another comment, but Crutchie cut him off by continuing. As soon as he read Jack's defense for his plan, he immediately said, "Okay. I can do anything you idiots can do!"

"We know you can, Crutch." Davey calmed. "Just… not as fast."

Crutchie sighed defeated. He couldn't argue with that. "God, Davey." Race whistled, "You got some pipes when you need 'em. We all know it's hell to get everyone quiet."

"Aw thanks guys!" Jack said sarcastically when all the boys dumped out their money to chip in for a ring.

"See! There's the ring!" Crutchie defended, "I'm not an idiot here!"

"We know." Katherine interrupted, "We all love you, Crutchie."

"You two Kath." He smiled back and clicked the next chapter.

* * *

_Chapter 4_

"Really?" Romeo interrupted after the first few paragraphs, "You thought it was just a prank or an approval message? You should know Jack better than that."

Katherine snorted a laugh. "Puh-lease. I know Jack better than any of you." She said proudly.

"Care to test that theory?" Race challenged.

"Bring it on." Katherine said. "Ask me anything about Jack." A hoard of questions followed with her answering without batting an eye.

"What's Jack's favorite color?" Crutchie.

"Green. Emerald green to be specific."

"When's his birthday?" Romeo.

"March 30. Duh." **(A/N Whoever can tell me which Jack Kelly actor has that birthday first gets a shout-out in the next chapter!)**

"What's his favorite movie?" Specs.

"Avengers. We went to go see it together. And before you ask his favorite Avenger is Iron Man." She shot him a look, "Who is _not _better than Captain America." Jack muttered something along the lines of 'keep saying it till you believe it'

"What's his favorite song? And why?" Race.

"Perfect Storm or She's Everything by Brad Paisley or Angel With A Shotgun by the Cab. All three because he says they describe his feelings for me." She leaned up and placed a sweet kiss on his lips.

"Favorite food?" Spot.

"Anything Italian."

"Ultimate test." Davey said at last. "What's one thing not even we know about Jack?"

She bit her lip and looked up at Jack. "Can I tell them?" He sighed. "Please."

"Fine." He groaned. "They were bound to find out eventually."

"He's memorized the entire Broadway soundtracks to Wicked, RENT, and Hairspray!" As soon as the words left her mouth, the boys started laughing so hard their sides hurt. After at least eight minutes of continuous laughing, Crutchie finally silenced them to finish the chapter. Once she heard Crutchie hit the button, Katherine squealed again. "Here comes the cute adorable speech!"

* * *

_Chapter 5_

"Oh God." Jack groaned. "That's just like you. Me trying to do something adorable, as you put it multiple times, and you worrying about how you look." Katherine lightly smacked him on the chest.

"'You are an incredible woman, and I'm so lucky that you came into my life.'" Crutchie read.

"Christ!" Spot exclaimed, "It's not even his actual proposal and Kath's sobbing!" They all turned to Katherine who did had tears streaming down her face.

"Aw, Ace." Jack cooed and started kissing her tears away.

"Just wait till you actually do it." Davey teased. The boys laughed and Jack just pulled Katherine into a tight hug with a smile on both of their faces.

At the end of the chapter, Katherine immediately said, "You better have a speech like that when you actually propose or I'm not marrying you."

Jack laughed. "Oh please." He defended, "You'd say yes if I asked you right now."

"Are you askin' her?" Romeo asked, raising his eyebrow suggestively. When Jack started stuttering, the room erupted in laughter.

* * *

**Okay. Thank you so much for sticking with me on all my stories. I know my schedules going a little crazy. But Les Miz opens next week and goes until the end of my spring break. Once it's over though, I'll have more time to write, so the updates should be faster.**

**Anyways thanks again** **Sis21K for giving me permission to do this! I hope I did the story justice and please go check her Newsies stories out. They are always so adorable! R&amp;R please! And don't forget to put story suggestions in the reviews!**

**Quote of the Day: I am serious, so I laugh a lot. You need to laugh; you don't laugh enough. I don't trust anyone who doesn't laugh –Maya Angelou (from Jacob Kemp)**

**Song Suggestion: Stealing Cinderella –Chuck Wicks**


End file.
